This disclosure is related generally to the field of marine surveying. Marine surveying can include, for example, seismic and/or electromagnetic (EM) surveying, among others. For example, this disclosure may have applications in marine surveying, in which one or more source elements are used to generate wave-fields, and sensors—either towed or ocean bottom—receive energy generated by the source elements and affected by the interaction with the subsurface formation. The sensors thereby collect survey data which can be useful in the discovery and/or extraction of hydrocarbons from subsurface formations.
Some approaches to marine streamer production include pulling wire harnesses through holes in spacers that have been laid out on a table and fixed in place by the marine streamer stress members. The pulling of wire harnesses through all the spacers can be time consuming and can make repair challenging. Examples of marine streamers include seismic and EM streamers, among others. Thus, devices and methods that reduce the labor and complexity of the production of marine streamers would provide a competitive advantage in the art.